


This Could Be Love

by aletter2elise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Spit As Lube, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time of "When The Dead Come Knocking". Rick needs time alone, but Daryl knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> We've had some bad weather where I live so I decided to do a little writing while stuck indoors and this is what happened. 
> 
> I originally was just going to make this short fiction into a porn without plot, but my muse would not listen to me. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Hope you like it. I respect and appreciate anyone's comments on this fiction.

Rick listened carefully to what this woman with the samurai sword told him and the group about Glenn and Maggie being captured by this man who liked to be called The Governor. Rick looked to Daryl for a silent 'Do you believe this woman?' look. Daryl nodded in agreement. They had no choice.

 

This was way too much to process. Rick was still dealing with his own sanity over the lose of Lori. He couldn't shake the voices out of his head. So many friends and loved ones lost and dead.

 

Rick couldn't bear to lose Glenn and Maggie, or anyone for that matter. Rick and his new group of family made a final decision on who and when there were going to go to Woodbury.

 

It was done. Rick wanted to leave as soon as possible. He insisted that this woman, who later said her name was Michonne, show them the way. Oscar volunteered to go. Daryl didn't hesitate even a moment saying he's going, no exceptions.

 

 

As the men packed their weapons for their rescue mission, Rick walked up to Daryl who was gathering extra arrows for his crossbow.

 

“I'm going to wash up. I just need a moment.” Rick said low enough for only Daryl to hear.

 

Daryl gave Rick a look of ultimate worry.

 

“I'm fine, I'll be ok.” Rick assured, as he walked off to the showers.

 

But Daryl knew that look. Rick was living inside his head too much lately. He had to make sure his best friend was alright and decided he better check up on Rick before they headed out.

 

~~~~~

 

Rick walked into the warm stream of water in the shower stall. He scrubbed his hair and body roughly with the liquid soap from a bottle on the tile shelf. As he stood there for a minute, he lowered his head in the spray, placing the palm of his hand against the tile wall for leverage. He tried to let the warmth of the water wash away his sorrow, but it wasn't enough. Rick began to cry, letting the tears flow freely with the water on his face.

 

He was so tired.

 

So very tired of having to be the strong one all the time.

 

He knew his people needed him, but all the burdens on his shoulders since this whole end of the world happened, over weighed him to the brink of insanity.

 

Rick had to pull himself together. He needed to relieve some tension. He thought maybe jacking off would help ease his body and mind. Rick tried to think of someone to give him the illusion of a fantasy as he started stroking his cock.

 

He tried thinking of Carol, but the woman was like a sister to him. He tried thinking of Beth, but she was too young, plus Rick knew his son had a crush on her.

 

He couldn't think about his wife without crying his eyes out. That wouldn't do any good at all. Then he tried to think of someone else who was the most important person in his life.

 

Daryl.

 

He thoughts were on Daryl. Rick never had any kinds of feelings or attraction towards a man before, but Daryl was different. When the world was at it's darkest, Daryl filled it with light. When Rick only wanted to talk without any judgment or criticism, Daryl was there to just listen.

 

Rick started stroking his cock long and hard to the images of Daryl in his cutoff shirts. The sight of his hard muscles. The way the man smiled on rare occasions. Daryl was a very handsome man and Rick wanted nothing more then to feel those strong arms holding him.

 

~~~~~

 

Daryl quickly packed his gear into the Hyundai Tucson and told Carl that he would look out for his old man. He then went back into the prison to look for Rick in the wash room.

 

He could hear strange noises coming from one of the shower stalls. Gripping his crossbow tightly, Daryl was ready to aim at whatever walker was inside. But it wasn't a walker that was making those moaning noises.

 

It was...Rick? He slowly walked inside, trying to see through the steam in the room. He could barely see Rick's form in a reflection in a mirror by a sink. Rick was jacking off in the water.

 

Daryl couldn't believe what he was watching. His friend and leader was masturbating in the shower stall. Rick worked himself to a frenzy, trying to give himself release. He moaned and panted heavily as he stroked himself roughly.

 

 

Daryl should leave, should give the man some privacy, but he couldn't. He could feel his own cock harden to the sight of the beautiful young man before him. Daryl imagined Rick naked some many times and now here he was and touching himself non the less. Daryl thought about Rick all the time.

 

Ever since that day they went back to Atlanta to find his brother, Daryl was having feelings for the ex-sheriff he couldn't stir away from. He didn't know if it was love. All Daryl knew was he never felt this way about anyone.

 

This moment could be his only chance to find out if Rick felt the same. Throwing caution to the wind, Daryl put down his crossbow then started stripping off his clothes and tip toed into the shower with Rick. The man was facing the shower spray, not paying attention so Daryl made his move.

 

“Please, Let me.” Daryl whispered into Rick's ear.

 

Rick froze, unable to make words or move a muscle. He felt Daryl's hand on his hard cock as the confident man behind him pushed his own away.

 

Daryl pressed his chest tightly onto Rick's back as he starting finishing what Rick started. Daryl stroked his cock in long sinful movements, gently pinching the head between his thumb and finger. Rick moaned and leaned closer to Daryl's touch.

 

He was unafraid. Whatever Daryl wanted to give him, Rick would gladly accept.

Daryl continued pumping his hand all over Rick's thick cock as he planted soft kisses to the quivering man's ear and neck.

 

Daryl breathed in the scent of Rick's skin between the younger man's neck and collarbone. Daryl could inhale that alluring smell for hours. He pressed Rick even closer to his body, as his other hand trailed to Rick's chest, pinching and teasing his nipples.

 

“Daryl...” Rick breathy whispered. “I...can't...I'm...hold up...longer.”

 

Rick was mumbling words he himself couldn't understand, but Daryl knew what he needed.

 

“I've got ya. I won't let ya fall.” Daryl whispered, holding the man tightly in his arms.

 

Rick panted heavily, his breathing erratic. He came hard, screaming Daryl's name. His cum spraying over Daryl's fist and the shower wall.

 

Feeling vulnerable and a little embarrassed, Rick slowly turned around to face Daryl. The older man was licking Rick's cum off his palm. Daryl gave Rick a small grin then leaned down to give Rick a smothering kiss.

 

Both men savored the taste of Rick's cum as their tongues licked all over inside each others mouths. They started pressing their bodies closely, their hands everywhere they could touch skin. Rick released Daryl's mouth then placed some soap in the palm of his hand and started washing Daryl's hair.

 

The older man deeply sighed, enjoying the special attention Rick was giving him as he cleaned his hair and body. Rick gently scrubbed the older man's shoulders and chest, his back down to his legs. He then moved back to face Daryl and started washing the man's powerful arms.

 

Daryl whimpered as he rubbed his painfully hard erection all over Rick's thighs and groin. Rick hissed at the sensation, his cock was still a little sensitive. Rick finally got the courage to cup Daryl's length in his hand. The felt strange at first stroking another man's cock, but Rick tried to mimic movements that he himself enjoyed.

 

Daryl moaned, sucking hard onto Rick's neck. Daryl knew for sure that he would be leaving a purple mark, but he didn't care. It was his mark. Only for Rick.

 

“Oh Rick. I've dreamt of this moment.” Daryl whispered.

 

“You've been dreaming of me?” Rick asked, looking up.

 

“All the time.” Daryl answered as he put his hands into Rick's face. “I have feelings for ya.”

 

Rick smiled, placing the palm of his other hand to Daryl's cheek. “I have feelings for you too. I don't know what this is, but this could be love.”

 

Daryl quickly brought Rick's lips back to his in a long soft kiss. The kiss then became urgent. Needy with want and Daryl couldn't take anymore of this painfully sweet torture of Rick's hot kisses and hands touching him all over.

 

“I want to be inside ya so bad.” Daryl whispered. His mouth running away from him before he could stop what he was thinking. Daryl was afraid he pushed his limit.

 

Rick paused for a minute then looked deeply into Daryl's eyes. “You can have me. I've never done anything like this before, but I trust you.”

 

“And I with you. I'm gonna take ya to heaven.” Daryl answered. “But not in here.”

 

Rick chucked and nodded as he turned off the suddenly cold water. Both men dried each other off quickly with Rick's towel hanging by the shower stall. Daryl then lead Rick to a large wooden bench in the changing room.

 

Laying his back down on the cool bench, Rick couldn't help but feel nervous. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Daryl seemed to know what he was doing as he started kissing his inner thighs. Rick shivered, opening his legs for Daryl to give the man better access. Daryl placed two fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them.

 

There was no time to search for lube and as much as Daryl loved foreplay, they needed to hurry before they got caught.

 

Rick deeply sighed then angled his body to expose his hole. Daryl then gently placed one finger into Rick's entrance. The young man was so tight. Daryl had to control the urge to take Rick right here and now, but he didn't want to hurt him.

 

Daryl placed a second finger inside, trying to scissor him open. Rick gasped at the strange sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant and Rick lifted closer towards his touch.

 

The older man then spit into his hand and smeared it all over his cock. Daryl then positioned himself between Rick's legs, lifting his calves up so Rick's ankles were on his shoulders.

 

“Are ya sure?” Daryl whispered, giving Rick once last chance to back out.

 

“Yes. Please Daryl. I need you.” Rick whispered shakily.

 

Daryl slowly started to penetrate his new lover. Rick gasped sharply at the pain at first. Daryl stilled his movements, waiting for Rick to tell him if it was ok to continue. Rick gave him a silent yes by nodding as he wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck, bring the man's mouth to his. Daryl pushed his cock inside deeper till he felt his balls touch the hollow of Rick's ass.

 

They start kissing hungrily to the rhythm of their thrusts. The clash of tongues and teeth and love bites wherever they could reach.

 

Their momentum continued as Daryl's thrusts become harder, hitting Rick's prostate and sending the shaking man beneath him into pleasurable bliss. Daryl lowered Rick's legs to his hips as he plunged even deeper still, causing them both to moan loader into the echoing room.

 

“Daryl...Daryl...I...I never knew it be so good.” Rick moaned, holding into Daryl like a life preserver.

 

“It's only ever been ya for me.” Daryl harshly moaned back, gripping his hands tightly to Rick's hips. “Cum for me Rick. I wanna see ya cum again.”

 

Daryl was over the edge already. Rick looked so hot and his hole felt so perfect. Like their bodies were made for each other and each other alone.

 

With one last powerful thrust, Rick's body started to spasm. He came hard again, spilling onto his stomach and chest. His hole clenched tightly around Daryl and he too came hard, filling Rick up with his seed.

 

Both men looked into each others eyes panting, trying to calm their breathing. There were no words needed, no promises made or unbroken. No regrets to what just happened.

 

It was just the two of them.

 

Rick smiled up at Daryl as the older man above him smoothed the sweat away from Rick's temple then lowered his mouth down to give Rick a sweet kiss.

 

Their silent secret world was broken by the sound of Hershel calling out for Rick.

 

“Rick are you in here? Is everything all right?” Hershel yelled, outside the doorway of the shower room.

 

“Yeah everything's fine. I was just cleaning up. I'll be right there.” Rick yelled back.

 

Daryl tried to suppress a laugh. He was still on top of Rick and Rick tried hard not to laugh either.

 

Both men stood up to gather themselves together. Daryl handed Rick a warm wash cloth from the sink so he could clean off his sticky chest. They both quickly got dressed and tried to straighten out their messy hair.

 

“Let's go rescue our friends.” Daryl said, placing his hand onto Rick's shoulder.

 

“Time to bring them home.” Rick replied.

 

Both men gave each other one last lingering kiss before they had to reluctantly break away. Rick walked out first, then a couple of minutes later, Daryl followed.

 

Whatever this was between them, they were going to make it last for however long they had left in this new world.

 

This could very well be love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anyone out there needing to warm up from this miserable winter weather. ;)


End file.
